


Voracity

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Feeding, Food Kink, Stuffing, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Mindfang simply cannot abide skinny, malnourished partners. So, when a slave falls into her lap that's otherwise quite beautiful, there's really only one thing to do...





	1. Chapter 1

Being captured by a pirate, strangely, isn’t the worst thing that happened to the Dolorosa considering that she’d been captured away from the slave trade, but she has to admit that she’s not exactly best pleased about this.  
After all, being strapped to a chair wearing nothing but underwear isn’t  _ideal_ , especially when she’s yet to even meet the woman that ordered her sent into the captain’s cabin. Letting out a sigh, she tests the leather straps keeping her wrists and ankles in place, glumly acknowledging that she’s not quite at full strength and she definitely won’t be getting out of here until the ship’s captain arrives to do… whatever it is that she’s been dragged into this room for. Perhaps understandably, she’s not very optimistic about this working out well for her, all things considered.

When the woman steps through the door, Rosa composes herself a little, sitting up straighter and fixing Mindfang with a somewhat steely gaze before she speaks, not waiting for an introduction.  
“You know, I would have been willing to hear out whatever you had in mind. You did, I hope,  _save_  me from quite a horrendous experience.”  
Before she’d respond, Mindfang would simply walk into the room fully, shutting the door behind her and starting to disrobe. Once she’s free of unnecessary clothing, clad only in her britches and undershirt, she finally turns her attention to the new slave, flashing a frankly dangerous looking smile towards the other woman.  
“Ah, but if I took risks like that, I wouldn’t be alive to stand in front of you today. I suppose I hardly need to tell you that slaves can get rather vicious when they see what they perceive as freedom just inches from their grasp? Not all can recognise my benevolence.”  
While she’s delivering that little speech, Mindfang leans on the edge of her desk, pouring herself a glass of rum and taking a sip as she awaits her captive’s response.  
“Well, that explains the restraints.” Said captive reluctantly admits, tugging at one of the wrist straps idly and sparing it a distasteful glance before turning her wary attention back towards the pirate captain. “But it hardly explains why I have been stripped to my underwear. Do you have any self-absorbed ramble to justify that, then?”

Her response earns a short bark of laughter from Mindfang, the woman seeming far more amused than she insulted, despite the acerbic tone to her captive’s words. It’s something that annoys the Dolorosa, but that she still notes as relevant to how much danger she’s truly in.  
“Well now, what a tongue. Just how many scars are there on your back, I wonder?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“With that sort of attitude even to someone who has you in metaphorical chains, I can imagine you must have earned yourself quite a few whippings. As those Empire morons who train the official, legal slaves haven’t the first clue what they’re doing, you must be scarred. Do you know how many?”

It’s not a response that the jadeblood had been expecting, and as a direct result she’s left a little speechless, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she can muster up a response.  
“How should I know? They hardly give us many methods of looking at our own backs. Quite a few, I would wager.”  
“Yes, I suspected as much. Oh, and look at you- so frail! They clearly need you just weak enough to not escape or strike back, then? Pitiful.”  
The Dolorosa just stays silent at that, though her glare softens somewhat- and her stomach growls as if on cue, something that prompts a faint flush to the poor jadeblood’s face.

“To answer your question, though.” Mindfang begins, pushing up from her desk and wandering towards an ornate cabinet just out of the Dolorosa’s eyesight. “You’re in your underwear because I am in desperate need of a… companion, of the carnal sort. However, I simply can’t justify to myself any sort of pleasure if it would be gained from someone of your frail stature. Why, I’d be more worried that I’d snap one of your bones if I grip too hard!”  
Once again, the Dolorosa stays silent, not entirely sure where this is headed. Thankfully, Mindfang doesn’t especially care about the lack of response, happily prattling on anyway.  
“With that in mind, I think it best to share some of the delicacies we stole from a ship just two days prior to your own little jailbreak.” The cabinet is opened without further delay, only the sound of the latch coming undone cluing the Dolorosa in to the proceedings.   
“Tell me, pretty thing..” Mindfang coos, suddenly standing behind the bound jadeblood with an arm draping around her neck. “Do you like chocolate? This cake has a rather large quantity of it. I hear it was bound for the Empress herself before I plundered it.”

The Dolorosa can’t help but squirm a little, not entirely sure she likes where this is going- but once again, her stomach growls, earning a quiet laugh from the pirate behind her. Regardless, she does her best to formulate an answer, staring straight ahead to avoid falling into the trap of trying to follow the Marquise around with her eyes.  
Near as she can tell, Mindfang gets off on power trips, and the less she makes her discomfort visible, the stronger she’ll look. Now it’s just a matter of hoping looking strong will endear her to the woman…  
“I have a bit of a sweet tooth, yes, but I would say no more than the average troll.” Is her answer, after a little bit of deliberating. Much to her relief, Mindfang seems happy with it, withdrawing her arm and stepping off to the side- only to return a scarce few seconds later, dragging a chair over to be just next to the Dolorosa’s, slightly diagonal to it. Either way, more than close enough for her to lean in with a fork in hand, a mouthful of rather decadent looking chocolate cake speared on the end of it.  
“How lucky for the both of us, then, that what I have available for you is enough to make the most average of trolls salivate.”  
The jadeblood’s head leans back as she spots the fork, raising an eyebrow and speaking with genuine confusion.  
“Do you intend to feed me by hand, like a fussy wriggler?”

Despite herself, Mindfang feels her smile falter for just the briefest moment, reaching out with her innate psychic abilities to smooth over the worry and hesitance- nothing too overt, of course, she doesn’t want the woman to realise what she’s doing, but enough to lessen the tension in the jadeblood’s shoulders and to prompt a more permissive mood.

“Of course. Were I to untie you now, I have no guarantee you wouldn’t leap straight for my throat.”  
The Dolorosa opens her mouth as if to retort, but evidently reconsiders, as she simply shuts it again and gives a faint nod. After all, her addled brain whispers to her, she’s so hungry… why not give in?

Smiling wide, Mindfang shifts herself forward, the cake-laden fork hovering near Dolorosa’s lips insistently before the jadeblood finally relents and opens her mouth. As soon as she does, the cake is promptly shoved in, and Rosa lets out a huff as the sweet, spongey cake slips past her lips and onto her tongue. It’s… well. Being on the run followed by unceremoniously forced into slavery doesn’t exactly allow for decadent cuisine, so it’s entirely possible that this is the best food she’s ever tasted in her entire life; either way, the noise she makes as the gorgeously rich treat is eagerly swallowed down is embarrassingly audible. It’s so good that she breaks her stoic snark for just a second, her cheeks dusted with a light jade as she speaks.  
”…That is amazing.”  
Her reluctant admission gains a laugh from her captor, though it seems far more genuine than the controlling cackles from before- she doesn’t speak until after she’s gathered a second forkful of cake from the plate resting on her lap, slipping it into the increasingly-flustered jadeblood’s mouth and resisting the urge to lean in and kiss the remaining crumbs from her mouth.  
Patience. There’ll be time for getting a little more lewd as the evening progresses, if she plays this right here.

“Of course it is. Did you think the Empress would dine on subpar confectionery? No, this is assuredly worth the life of whichever poor bastard delivered the news of my theft.”  
Mindfang hesitates there, glancing at the fork before setting it aside and breaking off a decent chunk of the cake instead- the fork may be a more efficient method of conveying food to this darling woman’s eager mouth, but doing it be hand feels much more… intimate.   
“I see someone enjoys her treat perhaps more than she initially implied…” Mindfang murmurs, letting her free hand brush across those lightly-jade cheeks softly as the Dolorosa huffs and glances to the side. Still, she very pointedly doesn’t object, and even slowly opens her mouth to try and coax just a little more of that cake- that first bite really reminded her how hungry she is, a fact that seems to lead to her being willing to debase herself a little when combined with Mindfang’s gentle mental nudges.   
Opting not to tease her any further verbally, Mindfang simply lifts the cake up to her captive’s mouth once more, leaning in and cooing happily as the woman takes bite after bite. Her free hand runs gently through the woman’s hair, gently rubbing the base of her horns and encouraging her soft little noises with hums and ‘ahh’s of her own. While at first this had been a simple desire to get more food, any food, into her belly… it seems that a latent kink of the Dolorosa’s has been unearthed, each bite she takes more and more eager and desperate, until she’s practically writing in her seat; accompanied by a secondary sort of writhing down by her thighs. 

Noticing the jadeblood’s obvious arousal, Mindfang lets out a low chuckle, allowing the Dolorosa to finish a solid two-thirds of the cake before she moves her hand further down.   
Now empty, the rest of the cake sitting temptingly on the plate in her lap, Mindfang’s fingers are free to quest across the Dolorosa’s abdomen; first dancing over her ribs, then trailing down to press softly on the woman’s stomach. There’s an ever so slight bulge there already, the cake being rather sizeable and her current diet being spotty at best, but she’s still nowhere near her upper limit.  
“Please…”  
The word slips out before she can stop it, the Dolorosa’s face flushing bright green and her glow igniting softly; pulsing in time with her heartbeat, rapid and needy.  
“Please what, pet?”  
“Mmn…” The Dolorosa’s hips roll weakly, her bulge staining the simple white panties she’d been given a vivid jade. “More? Please?”  
“As you asked so nicely, how could I deny you?”   
With that last bit of purring praise, Mindfang withdraws her hand, dividing the last of the cake into two equally sized portions; ones large enough to give the Dolorosa a few needy bites, but not so large that they’d fall apart in her hand were she to try and hold them up. With that, she leans in, admiring the chocolate still smeared lightly across the jadeblood’s lips as she moves the cake tantalisingly close, teasing her before finally allowing her to sink her teeth into the soft sponge.

As should be expected from a riled and near-starved Rainbow Drinker, the rest of the cake is scarfed down as quickly as Mindfang would let it be, leaving Rosa huffing and panting softly from the excess food starting to strain her limits. Letting out a coo, Mindfang once more shifts her hands down to press softly at the other woman’s stomach, this time sliding out of her chair and kneeling in front of the bound jadeblood.  
Pressing her lips softly to Rosa’s stomach, Mindfang lets out a breathy little giggle, starting to get a little carried away.  
“Mmh, so close… we’ll have you nice and plump soon enough, my pet, this I promise you.” She practically growls the words out possessively, trailing kisses down the slightly-straining stomach in front of her as the woman attached to it simply gasps and whimpers, her sounds progressing neatly to an outright moan of desperate need when Mindfang reaches the hem of her underwear- and then presses a firm, lingering kiss to the writhing tentacle trapped within them over the top of the thin cotton.  
Her original plan, long forgotten by this point, was to have Rosa service her; but carried away as she is, her trembling fingers simply tear those panties out of the way, leaving them in tatters by the jadeblood’s tattooed thighs as she leans in to take the tip of that bulge into her mouth, allowing it to eagerly squirm and writhe its way into her throat as she bobs her head and sucks on it with a sense of practised ease.   
Perhaps unsurprisingly, this is the first bout of genuine pleasure that Rosa’s received in quite a long while, the sheer overload of sensation leading to her straining heavily against the leather restraints keeping her seated. Her toes curl as Mindfang takes her bulge all the way to the base, the woman letting out a desperate, whimpering moan as she reaches the first climax she’s had in sweeps- a delay that, predictably, leads to her shooting a load large enough for Mindfang to struggle to swallow it all, finally surfacing with green staining her smiling lips.

“Mmh… my, what an unexpected treat.” She purrs, trailing a finger up Rosa’s thigh as the woman huffs and pants, recovering from the most intense sensation she’s felt in quite a long time.  
“Ahh… That was… oh… thank you.” She finally manages to gasp out, then leaning her head backwards and letting her eyes shut. Thinking better of any smart quips, Mindfang simply lets the poor exhausted woman drift off before she undoes the restraints, gently lifting her out of the chair and into a nearby bed and draping the duvet over her.  
When she wakes, the experience will continue, but for now… for now, Mindfang will let her rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that the Dolorosa notices when she wakes is the sheer comfort level of her surroundings. For the first time in longer than she cares to remember, her back doesn't ache from the hard, uncomfortable cots of slave quarters, or from being forced to sleep on the floor every once in a while, and instead... she feels warm, content, well-rested, and surprisingly energetic. She supposes, as memories of the night before start swimming into clearer focus, that actually getting to eat a significant amount would give her a little more energy than being left near starving.  
For a good few moments, she doesn't broadcast that she's awake, only shifting a little to allow the duvet to cover her entirely and greedily snatching as many precious seconds of comfort that she possibly can- something that continues for nearly two and a half minutes before the voice of her would-be captor drifts towards her, dripping with amusement and without all that much malice easily detectable. It prompts the Dolorosa to freeze in place, instinctively holding her breath, before she slowly relaxes over the course of the sentence.  
"I can tell that you've awoken, my pet. Did you sleep well?"

The Dolorosa finally shifts herself up into a sitting position after a long moment's pause, subconsciously moving to cover her chest with the silken bedsheets, her tired jade eyes surveying the fully-dressed pirate woman in front of her. How should she answer... she's still not so sure that she should be trusting this woman, not really, but she knows that she at least has some kind of leverage here; that is to say, her captor finds her attractive, and enjoys feeding her. A little bit of insurance, albeit not much- she's sure she could be easily replaced.

"Yes, I did. I suppose, after our little... tryst, I should ask you what I should call you. Should I be expected to still show deference and avert my eyes, despite the privilege of a night in your bed?" She eventually asks, drawing on the same spine of steel that caught Mindfang's eye the night before- and, indeed, her brazen lack of explicit submission draws a laugh out of the pirate captain, as she sets down the book she'd been quietly reading in order to give her newest slave her full attention. Ah, how fun it will be to coax obedience from someone so feisty...  
"I suppose you should." Mindfang answers airily, allowing the question to hang in the air for a good ten seconds before clearing her throat and starting to speak again. "My title, in full, would be the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. However, a simple Ma'am or Mistress will do for you."  
"And if I choose to adopt some shortening of your title, instead of that subservient honorific?"  
Her question makes the Marquise blink in surprise, a short bark of laughter leaving her as she formulates her response. Long, blue-tipped fingers drum against the wood of her armchair as she looks the Dolorosa up and down, before eventually coming to a proper conclusion. No sense in being too overbearing to the poor dear right off the bat, but playing with the concept of punishment, allowing it to start creeping into the peripheral vision of their interactions... that could be a valuable tool, especially if combined with what she knows her captive wants.  
"If you choose to go that route, I would have no choice but to punish you. And, before you launch into another barrage of snark-laden queries, allow me to qualify; I could simply fetch my favourite riding crop and beat the lesson into you, or if the offence warrants it, I may have to get inventive. It would pain me greatly to deprive you of food, or to lock you away where none could enjoy your oh-so-pretty visage, but I have an image to maintain, and you have a status to play to. Why not allow us both to help each other, so to speak, by simply ceding that ground to me?"

Several parts of this speech, of course, make the Dolorosa more than a little bit nervous, but she can understand where the woman's coming from- for whatever reason, she finds herself trusting that Mindfang won't want to hurt her just for her own amusement, and frankly, she really has nothing to lose here. Why shouldn't she at least play along? This is already better than what she had before, she really has everything to gain. Therefore, she gives a soft little nod, mostly for her own benefit, before clearing her throat and speaking.

"Yes, Ma'am. Will I be permitted any clothes, or am I to walk around with my whole body on display?" She asks, arching an eyebrow at the woman- her snark obvious, pushing her limits to see what she can get away with. In fact, to that end, she speaks again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I suppose I should expect something short, skimpy, and slutty, hmm? Fitting for a concubine to someone with this cabin's general level of taste."

Her words prompt an immediate reaction, albeit a restrained one at first; Mindfang's lips thin into a slightly annoyed line, though the corners of her mouth twitch upwards ever so slightly. It's clear that she inwardly appreciates the snark and lack of weak-willed obedience, but she definitely can't show that outwardly. Smoothing down her britches, Mindfang stands up slowly, closing the short distance between them- and once she's right on top of the other woman, her movements shift from slow to lightning quick, one arm shooting out to grab the Dolorosa by the upper arm, wrenching her forward and ensuring that she leans onto her knees; exposing her bare behind for two harsh, quick slaps, leaving twin green marks on her light grey cheeks. Each impact makes her gasp and squirm, panic flaring up before she realises that's all she'll get, the woman gently rubbing her stinging skin and keeping her eyes ever so slightly downcast as she awaits her owner's words. When they come, it's with an unexpected calm, lacking the anger or annoyance she'd been anticipating.  
"I'll let that one slide, simply due to the novel entertainment, but I'll be sure to find some way of punishing you if your smart mouth embarrasses me in front of anyone else." She pauses, leaning forward and gently taking the Dolorosa's face in one hand, a faint smile gracing her features. "None of this has to be unpleasant for you, sweet thing. In fact, something tells me that we might be able to make even certain punishments enjoyable for you, hmm?"  
The Dolorosa's gaze meets hers for a few long seconds, internal debate written across her handsome features as clear as day. She's not yet sure how Mindfang managed to so correctly guess that a spanking or two wouldn't be horrendous for her, and she's perfectly aware of the fact that she's being manipulated quite overtly, but she's already lost more dignity than simply showing deference in public will prompt. She gives another nod, a little more firm this time, settling herself back down and clearing her throat to speak.  
"Yes, Ma'am. My apologies."

Mindfang nods in approval at that, stepping away from the other woman and striding across the small cabin's length to a nearby cupboard. From that, she retrieves a few garments- a nice looking sundress with her own sign emblazoned on one of the shoulders, some plain looking underwear, and a pair of simple shoes. Nothing overly fancy, not yet- Mindfang intends to work her new little pet up to that. Something tells her that starting out with the cute outfits designed to show off body parts not yet plump enough to warrant it.  
"How do these look, sweet thing? Tacky enough for you?"  
It's admittedly a pointed question that makes the Dolorosa shift a little, slightly embarrassed about her snark, though she stands by it; pushing her limits is definitely important for now. After a few moments of internal deliberation, she eventually stands up, fighting her urge to cover herself as the bedsheets fall away and instead just walking over to her new Mistress, standing almost at attention and waiting patiently to be handed the clothes. Once she is, she slips everything on, finding that the dress is a little too baggy and the underwear rides a little low. Noting the Dolorosa's faint confusion, Mindfang chuckles lowly, neatly stepping around to behind the woman and looping a belt around her waist, cinching it tight and ensuring that the dress won't fall out of place just yet.  
"Well, why would I stock garments fitted to someone as frail and malnourished as you are? In time, you'll fill them out- and, should my plans come to their full fruition, you'll grow out of them before all that much time has passed. Now, you're covered, and the garments seem hardly all that likely to slip away... perhaps you would like to join me for some breakfast?" 

\------------------------

The breakfast that Mindfang had laid out for the two of them is impressive, to say the least- not bound to dining in the same mess hall as the rest of the crew, Mindfang managed to squeeze a small table and two chairs into her cabin, a few paces away from the bed that the Dolorosa had woken up on. As should surely be expected, the food that's laid out on silver platters atop the lily-white tablecloth is exquisite in both presentation and quality, and almost as soon as the Dolorosa sits down opposite her host, her stomach growls quite loudly. It's a noise noticeable enough to prompt a smile on Mindfang's face even as she starts dishing out portions for the both of them- with the Dolorosa's plate ending up with far, far more food on it than Mindfang's own dish, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed.  
Of course, with how hungry she is, Dolorosa decides not to comment on that, simply picking up her spoon and gathering a rather large spoonful of porridge, slipping the food past her lips- and then realising just how hungry she really is, starting to scarf down the over-full bowl with a fervour that catches Mindfang's attention almost immediately. Good lord, she's going to end up unsheathing just from watching the sheer voracity with which her new slave is going to eat her next few meals... not wanting to let this devolve into a bout of sweaty, desperate humping, Mindfang clears her throat, crossing one leg over the other and moving on to speak.

"I suppose, sweet thing, that I should ask your name. At the very least, a bloodname, so that I can find out what your sign was the next time we come across someone with the indexed databases on their computers."   
The Dolorosa pauses in her eating, looking warily and curiously over at Mindfang before slowly answering.  
"And why, Ma'am, would you want to find my sign?"  
"Consider it idle curiosity. I cannot gift it back to you, I won't insult you by implying that I can, but I do prefer to know who the people I have as concubines were before entering my... service, so to speak."  
The Dolorosa scoffs, despite herself, finishing off her bowl of porridge and leaning back in her seat momentarily, slender hands resting atop her stomach- still flat, still scrawny, not yet containing enough of Mindfang's amazing food to show any swelling. Yet.   
"Maryam. I shall keep my hatchname to myself for now, if it is all the same to you." She eventually answers, a hand snaking out to grab a plate of sushi rolls and popping one whole into her mouth, eyeing Mindfang cautiously as she starts wolfing the plate down just as quickly as the porridge- relaxing just a little bit as she notices the faint but visible blue flush spreading over the woman's face, a faint smirk crossing her features at how affected her captor is starting to get at just the sight of her eating. Perhaps she has more of a bargaining chip than she realised... 

"Maryam. How pretty- fitting, for a troll of your beauty." Mindfang murmurs, watching the Dolorosa eat for a few long seconds before clearing her throat, standing up suddenly enough to make the jadeblood jump and speaking in a decidedly hurried fashion, picking up her hat and holding it somewhat awkwardly in front of her crotch.  
"I have business to attend to. I assume that I can trust you not to go wandering off, but in case I cannot, heed this: my crew are under no orders not to harm you should you try to leave. So, stay, and eat. I expect this all gone by the time that I return, or I shal be forced to fetch that riding crop I threatened you with earlier."  
After receiving a brief nod from the Dolorosa, Mindfang fetches her coat and steps out of the room- and, as soon as the door is shut, leaning against it, using her hat to fan her heated face and inwardly cursing herself. Good lord, has it really been this long since she last entertained her kinks?

This jadeblood just might be the death of her.


End file.
